Green Haired Devil
by TheDaisyPrince
Summary: Kyoko has been having nightmares about an incident from her past, and decides she needs to do something about them. How does Ren react when Kyoko vows to get revenge on a certain Green Haired Devil?
1. Prologue: Nightmares

A/N: Hey guys! So, I'm rereading Skip Beat for the fun of it, and this idea randomly popped into my head. The pasts of Kyoko and Ren are already super complicated and full of secrets, why not add in another secret into the mix ;) This is my first fanfiction, so let me know how it is!

Title: Green Haired Devil

Rated: T

Pairing: Ren/Kyoko

Summary: Kyoko has been having nightmares about an incident from her past, and decides she needs to do something about them. How does Ren react when Kyoko vows to get revenge on a certain Green Haired Devil?

Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat or any of its characters :(

* * *

Prologue: Nightmares

"Hey! Stop right there! Don't come any closer! Get that thing away from me!" The black-haired girl inched backwards until her back came into contact with the cold concrete wall behind her. Her eyes widened in panic, realizing she now had nowhere to run.

"Oh, but this little guy seems to like you a lot," the green haired boy mocked with a teasing tone, stepping closer with every word. He stopped less than an inch away from her, and looked down at the little girl, who was now frozen in fear. Wanting to elicit a reaction from her, he leaned in, and tauntingly whispered into her ear, "And I think we both know where it's about to go."

"You can't- Don't- Please- NOOOOOOOOOOO!" 

Kyoko jolted upright in her bed as a sweat drop slowly ran down her forehead. She glanced at her alarm clock, and sighed in exasperation. 'It's only 4:14 a.m., the sun's not even out yet, and the same stupid nightmare woke me up… again!' Her eyes wondered over to her mini collection of handmade dolls huddling together in the corner of bed. She reached over and grabbed the green haired one, which she named **Mr. Devil**. She set the six-inch replica of the boy from her nightmare down in front of her, only to have a pair of mocking green eyes stare back at her.

Kyoko returned the intense stare the doll was giving her. "What are you looking at? This is all your fault, you know that." Narrowing her eyes a bit more, she added, "And once I figure out who you really are, I will have my revenge! Mark my words Mr. Devil, you will pay for everything, and I mean everything!" She continued to glare at the doll for a while, as if trying to make it answer her.

After what seemed like hours, when in reality was only a few minutes, Kyoko laid back down, giving up her staring contest with the doll. "Damn you Green Haired Devil, damn you…" she muttered as closed her eyes, deciding to squeeze in a few more hours of sleep.

What Kyoko hadn't realized then was that she accidently left Mr. Devil on the edge of her bed. Amidst being asleep, she unconsciously pushed the doll off the bed, and it landed perfectly into the front pocket of the purse she would be taking to work with her in a few hours.

* * *

A/N: Finally! I have the prologue out! What do you guys think? Should I continue? And before someone asks, no, Kyoko was not raped. This fic is going to be humor all the way!


	2. Chapter 1: The Doll

A/N: I just realized that with the way this story is going to go, some of the characters might become OOC at some points, I'm sorry about that…

On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Doll

Kyoko wasn't in the best mood when she entered the LME building the following morning. She immediately headed for the LoveMe room. 'I need to tell Moko-san about this recurring nightmare, she might know how to stop it. Maybe she-' " _Bzzzz_ " Kyoko's phone interrupted her thoughts. "Oh, it's a text from Sawara-san"

 **Mogami-san, I have received a few new offers for you. Please meet me in my office as soon as possible.**

'I can talk to Moko-san later, maybe reading through offers will cheer me up a bit!' Picking up her pace, Kyoko headed straight for Sawara's office. While concentrating on her phone to reply to Sawara's text, Kyoko didn't see the two men walking out of the elevator.

" _Bam!_ " Kyoko's body came into contact with a hard chest at full force, which sent her stumbling backwards. She dropped her purse in the process and the contents inside it sprawled all over the floor. She looked up to see the concerned faces of Ren and Yashiro looking down at her. Realizing that it was Ren that she bumped into, she sprang up, repeatedly bowing and apologizing over and over again. "Oh, my goodness! Tsuruga-san, I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going! Please forgive me! Are you hurt? I'm so clumsy! I'm sorr-"

Lightly chuckling, Ren cut her off, "Mogami-san, please calm down, it's alright, I'm fine, just be careful next time. Here, let me help you pick up your stuff." Bending down to help Kyoko pick up her now scattered belongings, Ren came face to face with a small doll. The aura around Ren slowly darkened and he froze in shock as he took a closer look at the doll. The doll was about six inches tall; it had bright green eyes and green hair with the smallest silver highlights on the edge of each strand. It was wearing dark gray graphic t-shirt with an exploding colors graffiti design in the center, and light blue denim ripped jeans. The doll's expression was that of a taunting smile, as if it was daring you into a fight.

Kyoko finished gathering the rest of her stuff, and looked up. The aura Ren was emitting sent a shiver down her spine. "Tsuruga-san? What are you-" She cut herself off when she noticed the object holding Ren's attention. 'How did that end up in my bag!? Nobody was supposed to see that doll but me!'

Ren, lost in his thoughts, didn't hear Kyoko. 'Okay, now I'm very confused. I saw the doll she gave Maria on her birthday, so I know about her weird fascination with making dolls, but how the hell does she know what I looked like in high school?'

"Tsuruga-san? Could I have the doll back?" Kyoko barely whispered, giving Ren a very fearful and confused look. 'Is my doll that weird? He already knows I make dolls of him, so it shouldn't be that mad if I have other dolls too, right? Why is he staring at it so much?'

'Okay be reasonable, maybe it's someone else? But, she even got the details of my favorite t-shirt right… Should I ask her? No, I need to figure this out before I ask her.'

"Umm, Tsuruga-san? Can you please give me Mr. Devil back?" Kyoko asked again, a bit louder this time. Suddenly, realizing her mistake, Kyoko's mind went into overload mode. 'Oh no! I can't believe I just did that, I accidently called the doll Mr. Devil! Now Tsuruga-san is definitely going to think I'm weird! What am I going to do if he asks me about it? It would be so embarrassing if he found out about that summer! I can't let him know I'm scared of such stupid things… This isn't good…'

That got Ren to finally snap out of his own shock, and he realized he was still staring at the doll. "Oh, yeah, here you go, Mogami-san" Ren handed the doll back, watching in amusement as Kyoko's expression changed from confusion and fear to panicky to embarrassment with a slight blush creeping up onto her cheeks. Kyoko muttered a quiet 'thank you', but refused to look Ren in the eye. Ren, unable to help himself, leaned in a little and said, "I would ask you more about Mr. Devil here, but unfortunately, I'm late for a meeting."

At this, Kyoko's eyes shot up, only to be met with Ren's most gentlemanly smile she ever saw. Her eyes widened in terror, and she seemed to shrink back a little, 'What did I do to bring out the Demon Lord? Why is he so angry?'

'Mr. Devil, huh? Well this might make things very complicated…' Ren thought to himself, mentally cringing at the implications of that name. Abruptly, he turned around and started walking towards the president's office, leaving a very frozen and shocked Kyoko behind.

Yashiro silently followed Ren, unsure of what to think about the encounter. It wasn't everyday he got to see his charge completely drop his guarded expression. "Ren, are you okay? What was all that about? You don't have any meetings right now." he finally asked, giving Ren a concerned, yet speculative look.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little confused. I just want to ask the president a few things." Ren said as casually as possible, not wanting to tell Yashiro anything before he figured out what was going on himself. "But somehow I have a very bad feeling about this…" Ren muttered to himself as they reached Lory's office.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Another chapter out! How was it? So, from here I have two ideas on how this story can go, let me know if you guys want more drama or more comedy? (By the way, I wasn't sure if Sawara called Kyoko 'Kyoko' or 'Mogami-san' so let me know if I need to change that)

WOLFJADE28: I'm pretty sure your guess was the right one, I mean there is only green eyed guy in the show, right :) Thanks for the review!

Ashenvale: The weirdness was intentional :P I promise it will fall together in the next few chapters. Thanks for reviewing!


	3. Chapter 2: Scrapbook

A/N: So, I decided that since Ren has no school records on file and he moved to Japan when he was 15, he would have gone to high school in Japan as Kuon for two years before transforming into Tsuruga Ren at the age of 17.

* * *

Chapter 2: Scrapbook

Meanwhile, Lory had his hands full at the moment. Maria, his eight-year-old granddaughter, was trying to convince him that she needed to see Ren as soon as possible. She had a day off from school, and decided to accompany her grandfather to work in hopes of meeting with her number one celebrity crush (although if you asked her, she would say that it was nothing less than true love).

While trying to keep Maria at bay during her endless ranting, he was also staring at a small package that he had found in his mailbox that morning. The box didn't have the sender's name on it, but there was a small piece of paper taped to the side of it which read:

 **Boss, open the package when you are alone. I normally wouldn't have sent it, but my wife threatened to come there and give it to her son herself if I didn't. There is a more detailed explanation inside.**

The corner of his lips tugged upwards into a small smile when he realized who the package was from. Not wanting to open the rest with Maria in the room, he decided to cut off her tantrum. "Maria, not right now, he has a busy schedule, and I have some work I need to take care of right now."

Purposely ignoring her grandfather's slight irritation, she continued arguing. "Are you telling me he doesn't have time for me? He told me that I was his friend, and that means he would be happy to spend time with me!" Maria arrogantly huffed, placing her hands on her waist, and holding her head high.

Realizing that the little princess wouldn't let him focus on anything else until she had her way, he relented. "Okay, I'll tell you what, when I see him, I'll ask him if he wants to spend some of his next break time with you?" He noticed that Maria's face brightened a little at his words. "Remember, you promised me this morning you wouldn't cause any trouble when I agreed to bring you along with me. Now run along, I have some important business I need to take care of. I'll find you in a little while, and the two of us can have lunch in that restaurant you've been wanting to go to, alright?" Maria was now beaming, her earlier anger completely forgotten. Agreeing that she would be good, she made her way out the door.

Now that he was alone in the office, Lory curiously eyed the package before opening it. Swiftly slicing the tape with a box cutter, he pulled a large brown clasp envelope that looked like it was about to explode and a piece of paper out of the box. The note on the paper read:

 **Hey Boss, it's been forever hasn't it. I hope I get a chance to visit Japan again soon, but it doesn't look like my schedule is going to clear up any time soon. The reason for this package is, well… So, Julie was determined to give Kuon something for his birthday this year. Last week, she dug up all of Kuon's childhood pictures, and made a giant scrapbook for him. I'm not sending this directly to him because I know he would be very unhappy if any of those pictures were made public or connected to 'Tsuruga Ren' in some way. Let Kuon know that we both send him our regards and early birthday wishes! -Kuu Hizuri**

 **P.S. Kidnapper-kun, tell Kuon that I have become a victim of the Spotted Pink Plague, and don't have long left to live. -Julie Hizuri**

Lory just laughed off Julie's statement. 'Even after five years, it seems she's still mad at me…' Amused, he eyed envelope again. 'How big did she make that scrapbook; the envelope looks like it's going to give out any second. Oh well, I'll give this to Ren as soon as possible, knowing the type of pictures Julie would use, I definitely have to make sure this does not fall into the wrong hands.'

Meanwhile, as Ren and Yashiro approached the president's office, Ren wasn't even sure what he wanted to ask Lory, but he needed answers, and Lory was the only person who was supposed to know about Ren's past. "Yashiro-san, I will explain everything to you later, I want to meet with the president alone"

"Alright, let me know when you're done. I'll just go to the convenience store, and pick up some lunch for the two of us" Yashiro replied with faked sadness, pouting that he wouldn't be able to listen in on the drama. Ren let out a small sigh, knowing that Yashiro would pull all the information from him at some point anyways. As Yashiro walked away, Ren knocked on the office door.

"President, are you free, I need to talk to you for a moment."

"Come in Ren, I was just about to call you." Ren stepped into the office, and closed the door behind him.

Maria was heading down the stairs, but upon hearing Ren's voice, she quietly made her way back to the door and put her ear to it. 'Why does Ren-sama seem a little angry? There is no harm in listening, right? I mean I have to make sure grandfather keeps his promise.'

Ren had donned a very serious expression while he was lost in thought. He wasn't sure how to begin. He knew that he wanted to know if, why, and how Kyoko knew him as a high schooler. But, piecing everything together in his mind just wasn't working. Lory noticed that Ren's expression was twisting more and more by the second. "Ren, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"President, you do thorough background checks on every employee at LME, right?" Ren asked hesitantly.

"Yes, I do…" Lory gave Ren a suspicious look, expecting him to continue.

"Well, it's about Mogami-san… I, um… I wanted to know if there was a possibility she lived in Tokyo when I was in high school," said Ren, carefully choosing his words.

"What?" Lory's eyes widened, he thought he was hearing things. Did Ren just ask him about Kyoko? Usually it was the other way around. Now Ren had Lory completely confused. "Why do you want to know?" Lory asked back with the faintest smirk on his face.

Ren was immune to the hints of teasing at this point. "Well… Mogami-san knows exactly what I looked like right after I moved to Tokyo five years ago, but I don't think she knows it's me."

"Ren, you're not making any sense."

Ren really didn't want to tell Lory about the doll incident from earlier that day because he knew that the president would only laugh at him for it. "All I can say is that Mogami-san knows a boy from her past that looks exactly like me from high school, and let's just say she's not very fond of him. It doesn't make sense; I thought she lived in Kyoto until she moved here two years ago. And I think I would have remembered her if I met her then."

Lory was completely shocked, this was not what he was expecting. Trying to mask his shock, he calmly stated, "Well, as far as I know, she never lived in Tokyo as a child. And none of your high school records are connected to 'Tsuruga Ren'. Are you sure that it was you?"

"Well I don't know anyone else who would normally dye their hair green, I mean she even got the silver highlights down." Ren's voice faded to a whisper. He had always been a little embarrassed about that rebellious phase in his life, but never in a million years did he think it would come back to bite him like this. 'Must be karma…'

"Wow! Okay, so that was clearly you, but I'm afraid I can't help you with this one." Lory responded, unsure of how to deal with Ren's predicament. Wanting to lighten his spirits a little, Lory decided to change the subject. "Oh, that reminds me, this is from your parents, consider it an early birthday present." Lory picked up the brown envelope and handed it to Ren.

Ren's eyes widened a little as he took the cover from Lory. "What is in this? It looks like it's about to bust!" Curiosity got the better of Ren and he temporarily forgot about his current dilemma. He carefully opened up the envelope, revealing an elegantly decorated scrapbook. There was an intricate flower design sewn onto the border of the cloth cover, with fancy calligraphy in the center, which read:

 **A Journey Down the Cherished Childhood of Kuon Hizuri**

Ren's face was priceless at that moment. Simply put, he was mortified. He was miserably failing at trying to hide the redness that covered his face. "Leave it up to my mom to come up with such humiliating present."

On the other hand, Lory didn't even try to hold back his laughter. "Ren, I don't think I've ever seen you blush before!" Ren shot the president a death glare, but seeing Ren's face redden further just caused Lory to laugh even harder. Ren thought it couldn't get any worse, but boy was he wrong. He warily opened the scrapbook to its first page, and what he saw on the first page nearly caused his heart to stop. He felt like he wanted to crawl under a rock and die.

Staring back at Ren was a three-year-old version of himself. He was sitting in a high-chair while Julie was trying to feed him some yogurt. There was food all over both of their clothes, and all over the floor. It seemed more like he was bathing in the food than eating it. Kuon was giggling while Julie looked determined in the picture. The caption at the bottom of the photo said, "Well it looks like my baby's eating habits haven't gotten any better over time!"

Lory's laughter was to the point that it had become painful for him to breathe. He desperately wanted to comment on the picture, but thankfully the lack of oxygen stopped him from saying anything. Taking two minutes to recover, he slowly let his gaze fall onto Ren to gauge his reaction. Oh, how Lory wished he had a camera in his hand at that second to capture Ren's expression!

Ren had become as pale as a ghost. His whole body was stiff as a board, and his eyes were bugging out in terror. Bit by bit, Ren slowly came back to reality, he suddenly regretted not waiting until he was alone to open the envelope. However, his curiosity slightly overtook his rationality and he slowly flipped to the next page.

A mixture of nostalgia and embarrassment overwhelmed Ren as he flipped through the rest of scrapbook. Each picture seemed to take an additional hit on Ren's pride, and his mom's captions for the photos were certainly not helping. He was about to close it when a certain picture on the second to last page caught his eye.

Lory looked down at the picture Ren stopped at. "Oh, I remember this picture, it was like a year after you moved here. I swear, in that one year, I probably sent your parents more pictures of you than they had taken in the first fifteen years of your life."

The picture showed a sixteen-year-old Kuon standing in the corner of a playground along with two other boys from that neighborhood when he was still living with Lory. The three boys were all wearing ridiculously dark and baggy clothing; if they were a few years older, they would have been mistaken for gangsters. The two boys were looking at Kuon, while Kuon was looking at a tree in the distance. His eyes were shining with mischief, and his lips were curled into a lazy smirk. The caption at the bottom of the picture was, "Oh no! The rebellious phase seems to have taken over!"

"This picture… It all makes sense now…" Ren's eyes flickered in recognition as everything fell into place in his head. Ren just stood there in a daze as he was flooded with memories of a summer five years prior.

Images of a shy girl with long black hair flashed through his mind. _"Well that's the dare" "Nothing in this world is free little girl" "Looks like you'll have to make a deal with the devil" "A spell, or should I say a curse that will never fade"_

"Ren. Ren! REN!"

Ren promptly closed the scrapbook and stuck it back into the envelope as he snapped out of his gaze. "President, thank you for passing this present onto me. Let my parents know the same if you get in touch with them. I have an interview to be at in half an hour and Yashiro-san should be back by now. I will take my leave now." Ren stated, almost robotically. He had completely erased any sign of emotion from face, replacing it with a polite smile. He abruptly turned around before Lory had a chance to reply.

"I'm such an idiot. I think Mogami-san hates me. Yup, she definitely hates me. If she ever finds out that that boy was me…" Ren muttered as he made his way towards the door, clutching the envelope in his right hand. Unfortunately, Lory didn't miss those words, now he undoubtedly knew something was up, and was determined to get to the bottom of it.

'Onee-sama hates Ren-sama?' The eight-year-old girl thought to herself as she tried to make sense of the fragments of the conversation she had just heard. She was so confused that she even forgot that her grandfather never asked Ren to meet up with her later.

* * *

A/N: And that's Chapter 2 finished! How was it? If you think about it, nothing revealing was actually said out loud, so Maria can't know too much, or can she ;) Did anyone get the reference to The Smurfs?

Spotted Pink Plague- Victims of this very rare disease experience large, pink, itching rashes; if untreated, the disease causes high fever weakness, and eventually death. The irony is that it was an illness was faked in the episode. (Smurfs Episode: Calling Dr. Smurf)

WOLFJADE28: Ohh, Reino as a kid would have been really interesting! But I think making that comical would be a lot harder… I'm curious, was your guess correct this time? Thanks for the review!

NewUserNamesAreHard: They met each other in Japan, (I don't think Kyoko had a passport as a kid). You will have to wait a few chapters before I get to a flashback though (I promise it's worth the wait!), but it will be a time before the Tsuruga Ren character, otherwise, I think Kyoko would have been able to recognize him. And I'm trying to keep it light, so arrogant mischievous punk seems like the best character description for teenage Kuon. Thanks for reviewing!

sara: I think I do plan to lean a little more towards the comedy side! And I agree, Kyoko is in for a very big shock when she finds out the identity of Mr. Devil! I hope you liked the new chapter!


End file.
